Talking to the Moon
by Miss Quiet Writer
Summary: When Gajeel insults Levy, things take a turn for the worse when she decides to go on a solo mission.


Hello, readers. Just a note before we get started:

I do not like to swear in my stories, but Gajeel can have a bit of a… dirty mouth. So watch out!

This fanfiction is based off of the song _Talking to the Moon _by Bruno Mars. It's a great song.

I am a newer author, so please tell me if I made any mistakes or if the characters are a bit OC.

Key: "Talking", _thinking, "singing", __**Flashbacks**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song _Talking to the Moon_.

Now for the story…

* * *

Talking to the Moon (A GaLe Fanfiction)

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away._

Gajeel sat at one of the tables in the bar at Fairy Tail. Levy sat across from him, reading a book. She was ignoring him, much to his disdain. Grabbing a random scrap of iron from his plate, he chewed it angrily. The tension in the air was thick.

You see, Gajeel made the mistake of pointing out that she was the weakest mage in Fairy Tail, and then called her a runt. She slapped him and ran away crying. The next day, she greeted him as if nothing had happened, but…

"Yo. Levy. Whatcha reading?" he asked. The tension thickened, and all of Fairy Tail held their breath.

Levy suddenly banged her heavy book on the table, making some Fairy Tail members fall off their chairs. She stood up and walked to the request board, plucked a job off of it, and showed Mirajane.

"I'll be going on this one, Mira!" she chirped. Mira nodded, and she packed up her belongings (a paper, pen and that really thick, really heavy book). Walking out of the silent guild hall, she strolled down towards Fairy Hills with Gajeel hot on her heels.

"Oi! Shrimp! What mission are you going on?" he called.

Wordlessly, she shoved the paper under his nose, and he read it aloud.

"Capture the bandits that are plaguing our town! For 5,000 Jewels. Shorty, this mission looks-"

"What, Gajeel, what? Too hard for you? Too risky for the **weakest mage in Fairy Tail**?" she replied angrily.

"Um… Uh," Gajeel said intelligently. "Why don't you take your lapdogs with you?"

"For the last time, their names are Jet and Droy, and I feel like doing this mission alone. Or is that too hard for the **weakest mage in Fairy Tail**?" she sneered.

For her sweet personality, she could be really nasty if you got under her skin. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, so tell Jet and Droy, please. Or is that over line, coming from the **weakest mage in Fairy Tail**?"

"Look, Levy…" _Wait, wait! I shouldn't just apologize! I have pride! _Gajeel thought. He swallowed. "Um… s-sor-see you back when you get back?" _Okay, that was lame. _

"Why does the great Gajeel ask to see me, **the weakest mage in Fairy Tail**?" she spat.

"Geez, I'm just trying to help!" Gajeel exclaimed. "Why are you so mad?"

"Says the one who called me the **weakest mage in Fairy Tail**!" Levy yelled.

"ARGH! What is your problem, woman?!" Gajeel cried, pulling at his hair. "And stop putting emphasis on the** weakest mage in Fairy Tail**!"

"…you're saying that I have a problem?" said Levy, ignoring his second sentence. "Think about what you did! Stupid Gajeel!"

She slammed the door to Fairy Hills in his face and stormed off to her room.

The next day, Levy caught the train to Freesia Town.

-o-o-o-

It had been three months since anyone saw Levy last and the guild seemed gloomier without her presence. Gajeel was tearing into another piece of iron, but for some reason it didn't taste good anymore. Pantherlily sighed, and sat down next to his partner. He looked weary and in a perpetual state of worry. "The guild seems gloomier than usual today." Gajeel grunted, and took in the silent guild hall.

Jet and Droy sat almost lifelessly at one of the tables, picking at food that had long gone cold. Mira was shining the same glass over and over again with a blank look on her face. Juvia was sniffling in a corner with Lisanna and Lucy, and Natsu was depressed because Lucy was depressed. Even Wakaba and Macao were too gloomy to try to laugh at the state of the guild.

Gajeel shuffled out of the bar, head hung with his heavy regrets. The last couple of months were a blur of search parties and violent missions to vent his feelings.

Gajeel reached his house and dug through the piles of scrap metal and junk to find his guitar. He decided that since he was feeling down, he would try and perform at the guild stage. That always made him feel better. He changed into his signature white singing suit, and headed towards the guild. Lily followed him, muttering something about finally hearing his famous singing.

-o-o-o-

After getting thoroughly pissed off at his audience (the rendition of _Best Friend _was definitely not better than the original), Gajeel stormed through the streets of Magnolia. A strain of music caught his attention and after looking around, he found the source of the tune. A music lacrima. The package advertised that it played the song _Talking to the Moon._ Enraptured by the item, Gajeel quickly bought the device and sped to his house.

-o-o-o-

A week later, Gajeel appeared in a charcoal-colored suit and, much to the chagrin of the entire guild, climbed onto the guild stage. Pulling out his guitar, he strummed once and began playing. The hum of the guitar was surprisingly gentle and he said," This song goes out to Shrimp."

And then he began to sing.

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away,_

_I want you back. I want you back._

_My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand,_

_You're all I had, you're all I have._

_At night when the stars light up my room,_

_I sit by myself,_

_Talking to the moon,_

_Try'na get to you,_

_In hopes you're on the other side, _

_Talking to me too,_

_Oh, in my room,_

_Who sits alone,_

_Talking to the moon._

**_Gajeel sat on his bed, looking out the window. "Levy… Where are you?"_**

_I'm feeling like I'm famous,_

_The talk of the town,_

_They say I've gone bad, I've gone mad._

**_Gajeel stormed through Magnolia to Fairy Tail. "It's been over a week. Where is she?!" he demanded, only to see a sobbing Mirajane. Mira just sobbed harder._**

_But they don't know what I know,_

_'__Cause when the sun goes down,_

_Someone's talking back, _

_Yeah, they're talking back,_

_Oh,_

_At night when the stars light up my room,_

_I sit by myself,_

_Talking to the moon,_

_Try'na get to you,_

_In hopes you're on the other side,_

_Talking to me too, _

_Oh, in my room,_

_Who sits alone,_

_Talking to the moon._

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

**_Gajeel sat, slumped, on his bed. "Come on, Shrimp, come back. It's not the same without you." He buried his head in his hands._**

_'__Cause every night I'm talking to the moon,_

_Still try'na get to you,_

_In hopes on the other side,_

_Talking to me too,_

_Oh, in my room, _

_Who sits alone,_

_Talking to the moon._

_Oh-oh-oh-o-o-o-oh,_

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away._

By now, the whole guild was crying. But his focus was on the small girl with blue hair that stepped through the door of the guild, sobbing.

"I'm home."

End.

* * *

Phew! This was really fun to write! There might be a sequel that explains where Levy went and what happened, so if you want one, please review!

Thanks,

Miss Quiet Writer


End file.
